wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki
This Page is for use for discussing topics about the Homepage. i have a sis and i is not that bad. Mia2891 (talk) 00:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) *Becoming a sister wiki of Disney Channel Wikia. This will attract more users and you can get more activity. 15:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Stop Vandalism I have noticed people are putting their own fan fiction on this wiki. Rumors do not go in the summary of a non-released episode, and if it hasn't already aired or been shown on a commercial, cite an episode with a CORRECT SOURCE. melissa 21:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Problem resolved Silshrek 00:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Be My Sister Wiki Please? Be my Selena Gomez & The Scene Wiki's sister Wiki. Please think about it 'cos I haven't even had any visitors yet & I love this Wiki sooo much. Thank you! :) User:AnimeTomboy1998 - xxx ♥ Selena Gomez ♥ Justin Bieber ♥ xxx 17:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) HI EVERYBODY ITS ME SELENA GOMAZ VICTORIA MAZZEO IM TELLING ADRIANNA THAT U ASSPOZD WIZARD DREE AND ADRIANNA IS GOING TO TAKE AWAY UR WIZARD POWERS AND KNOW I JUST WONT TO TELL YOU IS IM SO SORRY THAT ME AND JUSTIN ARE DATEING I DIDNT KNOW THAT YOU LOVED JUSTIN BIEBER YOU JUST HAD TO TELL ME I WILL JUST BROKE UP WITH JUSTIN BIEBER JUST KIDDING WHY WOOD I BRAKE UP WITH MY BABY JUSTIN BIEBER AND I HAVE TO TELL U SOMETHING THAT WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE IS ON TWE CHANNELS ITS DISNEY CHANNEL AND DINSEY XD. AND ADRIANNA TOLD ME THAT LAST SATERDAY WAS UR 7 BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTORIA MAZZEO. AND ADRIANNA TOLD ME THAT UR HAVEING A 7 YEAR OLD BIRTHDAY PARTY AND IM GOING AND I MIGHT BRING JUSTIN BIEBER IF NO ONE SEES JUSTIN BIEBER SO IM GOING TO SING YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY OK HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTORIA MAZZEO ARE U 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 STOP UR SEVEN YEARS OLD AND ADRIANNA TOLD ME THA U LOVE TINKA BELL AND LET ME GUESS EVERY THINGS TINKA BELL IN UR BIRTHDAY PARTY ABOUT BABY FRIENDS OF URS SO HAPPY BABY SEVEN YEAR OLD BABY PARTY AND UR BABY FRIENDS ARE COMEING TO UR LAME BIRTHDAY PARTY SO U STEEK LIKE POPO AND PEPE ALL THE TIME ADRIANNA TOLD ME THAT AND JUSTIN THAT U PEE UR BED A LOT OF TIMESSSSS. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY VICTORIA MAZZEO ME AND JUSTIN LOVE YOU JUST KIDDING WE HATE YOU SO MUCH SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTORIA MAZZEO I heard that there will be another WOWP movie, but on the big screen. 12:44, September 9, 2012 (UTC) =''Wizards of Waverly Place''= 2013 special On September 27, 2012, Disney Channel announced that Wizards of Waverly Place would return as an hour-long special, set to begin production in October 2012 for a premiere telecast on the cable channel in early 2013. The special, to be executive produced by Gomez, alongside series executive producers Vince Cheung and Ben Montanio (who will also co-write the special with Dan Berendsen), will center on the Russos visit to Tuscany to meet long-lost relatives from Jerry's side of the family. In an attempt to prove to her family that she's not merely a carefree wizard, Alex inadvertently casts a spell that creates two versions of her with differing personalities: an evil version of Alex that ends up involved in another wizard’s plan for world domination, and a good version who upon discovering the wizard's plan, tries to find a way to save her family and mankind, leading to a literal battle between good and evil atop the Leaning Tower of Pisa.09:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC)09:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC)~~ dr-fan/mai-lover i'd-say-geines-aer-more-powerfull-than-wizards i reammer-an-epsd-of-samufs-papa-samuf-waes-powerlss-on-storm-coulod-made-bey-a-geine Season 5 question HI, On Solar movie it showed a fifth season with three episodes so far, Alex vs Mason, The new member of the family and Alex's plan. They also have a description for the first two episodes. Can someone please tell me if these episodes are real or fake. Thank you 12:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I think Mason and Alex sould get married and the same thing goes for Justin and Juliet it would be greta if there where another Wizard of Waverly Place movie if there where another movies of Wizard of Waverly Place i would like to see Mason and Alex to get married i all so would like to see Justin and Juliet get married as will... need the me be a wizard to like you paultullock --Spy12 (talk) 04:21, February 17, 2015 (UTC)--Spy12 (talk) 04:21, February 17, 2015 (UTC)